The Rich Kid
by Kakashi500
Summary: This is your idea of being friends." "Sasuke wait I-" "Enough, I'm sick of people like you." He turned to the others in the cafeteria. "Nice to know people like you can't be trusted."
1. New Places, New Faces

New Places, New Faces

_My eyes are open wide..._

A limo pulled in front of the huge mansion, practically the size of a football field, that was recently bought by the Uchiha family. Saying they were rich was an understatement, they had enough money to do just about anything they wanted. They could buy and island, several summer homes in all different parts of the country and even the world. Money was no object to them, they had it, so they used it to the best of their ability.

The limo driver got out of the driver's seat and opened the door for the four-member family that would step out. A man around his early forties stepped out of the luxurious car wearing a black business suit, with a white undershirt under his black jacket and black dress shoes. His hair was short but still sort of long. Next came a woman in her late thirties, she wore a black skirt with a red dress shirt with long sleeves, her shoes were red high heels. Her dark hair was left down instead of being put up into a bun like she usually had it.

The next two members of the family were the sons, the oldest who was named Itachi, stepped out of the car wearing a similar suit to his father's, except he didn't have the black jacket on, but carried it in his hands instead. His hair resembled his mom's, which he kept tied back in a loose hair tie. He was around twenty-two years old and he was learning the business about the company his parents owned.

The last and the youngest of the family was Sasuke, a seventeen-year-old boy. Unlike the rest of his family he wore black jeans that had a hole in the right knee, and a dark red shirt underneath a black hooded sweatshirt, which he left unzipped. He had his hands in his pockets, as a cord trailed from the left pocket leading to the earphones he had in his ears, his dark raven hair was spiked in the back, but still left enough that could spring out in front of his face. He rolled his eyes as he followed his parents and his brother into the house.

A man dressed in a butler's uniform greeted them at the door. Daichi was his name, he was their butler before at their old home, Sasuke thought he wasn't needed because it's just using someone when they could do things around the house themselves. But then again Daichi was the only one who understood him and actually listened to him. Sasuke's parents didn't know about the friendship he had with their butler, but he doubted they would understand.

All of their things had been moved in, Fugaku had paid a lot of men to get this mansion situated for his family. Sasuke again thought it was a waste of money; they could have done it themselves. Sasuke skipped the whole tour from the butler since the older man had gone over the house memorizing rooms he would need to go into, and just asked Daichi where his room was. He nodded when he was told his room was on the top floor.

He left without a word to his parents or his brother and walked up the long flight of steps. Upon reaching the top he turned left down a hallway and found his room at the end. Sasuke opened his door and locked it upon shutting it once he was in. He glanced around the large room, larger than an average teenager would have, and saw all of his belongings set up, including his laptop computer, stereo, TV and guitar and recording station. A set of drums sat in the corner neatly placed as if they were new.

Some people might say he was spoiled, but he really wasn't. He bought all of the items in his room personally, he had a job, and he worked his ass off to buy all of the things in the room. He refused to take money from his parents he didn't want any handouts. Even around Christmas time he refused the large amounts of money his parents tried to give him.

He set his music player on the stand that held the stereo, and turned it on as loud heavy metal music filled his room before he threw himself on his bed, it was large enough to fit himself and one other person. The sheets were black, as well as his blanket. His pillows were white but had small designs of black on it. He had a desk placed near one of the windows that was in his room, which was where his laptop sat.

He sighed as he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He did have a phone, but it was the basic, text, picture messaging, free nights and weekend deal, which he paid for on his own. He removed it and saw it was a text from his friend Juugo. They promised they would stay in touch since he was forced to move from where he lived before.

The youngest of the family really never had a say or choice in the matters that their parents decided, only rarely did they give an opinion that the adult took into consideration. He didn't want to leave his home where he lived near Juugo, he was actually happy there with his friend. But he had to leave, the Uchiha business was important to the family, but not to him in the least.

_Hey how's the new place? _Read the text from his friend.

_Sucks just like before. I hate it. _Sasuke replied back.

_Sorry to hear that. Things will get better. Hopefully.  
_

_Thanks. Well not really anything we can do right?_

_Yeah no kidding. _Juugo texted back with a frowning face.

_I'll call you later tonight. I have to go look for a job, and I need to get out of this house._

_Alright, just don't do anything stupid, I know how you are._

_Yeah I know. _The raven-haired male sighed.

_Talk to you later then. _That was the last text Juugo sent. The words were followed by a smiley face at the end.

_Okay. _Sasuke sent back, officially ending the conversation.

Sasuke got up from his bed, he needed to find a job that would pay for his phone bill, internet service on his computer, and the insurance for what he rode, which was a dirt bike, he had it licensed so he was able to drive on the rode without the police saying anything. He sighed when he knew he would have to go to school tomorrow as well. A groan escaped his lips at the thought of that, but it was his decision to go to a public one instead of the one his parents chose.

it would just be another school where kids would mistake who he really was and say he was a spoiled brat. No matter where he went, all the public schools were the same, he could attend a private school, but the head attendants didn't like the way he dressed and he wasn't about to change his clothing style just to please them. They wore uniforms that gave no one their own individuality, they all dressed the same, talked alike and took lame ass classes together.

Sasuke would rather suffer through public school and being home schooled. Anything to make sure he stayed out of the clutches of the private schools that wanted to change who he was into their own brainwashed brat. Nothing was normal or pleasant about a private school and he was lucky that his parents agreed to let him attend public school, even if they worried about his safety and what the kids would think of him being there and not in one of the fancy schools they could easily afford to send him to.

He turned off the music and grabbed the helmet that was sitting on the desk chair. Daichi knew just where to put his stuff where he had it at the old house, and he smiled slightly at that. He also grabbed his music player, he knew where he would be going after the job searching. Sasuke was always out of the house, he didn't linger too long in the homes that he lived in with his parents. He like the open rode with the wind roaring over his body as he rode down the rode on his dirt-bike.

Running down the stairs he nearly bumped into Daichi who was carrying a tray of cups that held tea. Daichi looked at him with surprise, his blue eyes silently asking where the young man was going, but he ended up voicing it differently from what his eyes had asked. With a quick clear of his throat he spoke to him in a deep voice.

"Will you be joining your family for tea sir?

"No I won't, I'm heading out for a little while." He made a move to the front door before turning to the man behind him to give him a disapproving glance before smirking. "And Daichi, don't call me sir, I've told you that several times, Sasuke will do just fine."

Daichi smiled and nodded. "Sorry I keep forgetting. I don't have the memory I used to Sasuke, it gets harder everyday."

"Its no big deal Daichi."

Sasuke opened the door and ran out. He went to his dirt bike that was on the side of the steps out front but stopped suddenly when he noticed he didn't have his keys. He groaned and turned around only to be met with Daichi who was holding the keys in his hands. A smirk danced on his lips as he stared at the young boy before him.

"What would I do without you?" Sasuke asked thankfully and took the keys from him.

"Go insanely crazy?" He replied sarcastically.

"Good one, see ya Daichi."

Sasuke waved to the older man, as he slipped on his helmet and started the bike. He revved it slightly before taking off. The gate opened upon his way out; at least he didn't need to stop. He sped down the rode, only going as fast as he was permitted, he had never gotten pulled over before so why start now, no need to ruin his perfectly clean record with a speeding ticket.

Why do people need to speed anyway? Why were they always in such a hurry to get where they were going, instead of focusing on what was really important? They should be at home with family, though he couldn't really talk, he wasn't at home with his family either so he let those thoughts drop from his conscious.

He came to a stop in a parking lot, and looked around at the shops. He wanted a job that would pay well, but also wanted one that he would somewhat enjoy. He spotted a motorcycle shop and decided to try there. If anything he could clean or wash the bikes they took in. Once he got in and asked the owner about a job, he was surprised when the man had agreed and hired him on the spot, not a lot of people did that, it took him forever to find his last place of employment.

The man had heard of the Uchiha family, he knew about how Sasuke wasn't like his parents or his brother, and how he went for the hard work and not just receive it as a handout. He didn't believe the lies that were told about Sasuke, he knew the young Uchiha was a good kid, a little misunderstood but still a good kid. Sasuke said his thanks and bid him a goodbye then left the shop. Across the street was a group of kids sitting outside a cafe, and they had spotted the young Uchiha.

The blonde female had spotted him and rolled her eyes; she leaned back into her chair as her friends looked to what she was staring at. They too rolled their eyes, except for the pink-haired girl who merely sighed at her friends. They always made this reaction when they saw someone they didn't like or thought were too spoiled and Sasuke was on their eye range.

"Its that Uchiha kid."

"Yeah, the spoiled kid you mean? He probably doesn't even know what hard work is."

A boy with blond hair nodded his head in agreement to the male next to him, who had long hair tied back loosely. "...I agree Neji."

"Hey you guys, why don't we teach him a lesson?"

"What do you mean Ino?" The pink-haired girl, named Sakura, asked.

"Well, I've heard that he always attends public schools, which means he'll probably be coming to ours."

"Yeah and?" A girl with buns in her hair by the name of Tenten questioned.

"Well, maybe Sakura could pretend to befriend him, since she doesn't have a rep at school. Sasuke won't suspect it." Ino explained. "..And when he thinks there's nothing to worry about, we pull a stunt on him, maybe something that will embarrass him or something."

"Damn Ino, that's sneaky." A boy with a pineapple haircut, muttered out as he had his head resting on his arms that were on the table. Talk about lazy, he was the king of laziness.

"That se-seems a little mean."

"Oh come on Hinata." Naruto, the blond male from before, stated.

Sakura was having some mixed feelings about this whole situation. She wasn't the mean type, just like her friend Hinata, but she didn't want to disappoint her friends so she silently agreed even if she thought it was a bad idea. There was no telling what plan could come from the evil mind of her best friend. And by evil she meant teen aged drama kind of evil, because after all is said and done there will be a lot of drama within their reach.

They discussed the plans with each other, while Sakura didn't comment on what they were saying. What they were planning was down right vicious, and most likely a very disastrous plot. Would she really be willing to go along with this? Could she really bring herself to emotionally harm someone? Then again, she didn't even know Sasuke, he could be the cold type that doesn't have any feelings and just does what he wants.

In the end she agreed with the plan they had concocted, especially with her friends begging her to do it. But deep in her mind, she knew what she was agreeing to was wrong, but she couldn't help but want to figure out why this boy was so spoiled. Rumors went around that he could buy and fire the companies their parents worked at forcing their parents to seek new employment. There were also rumors that he picked on the homeless people that lived out on the streets.

There were so many rumors about the young boy and all of them were lies, but the group that plotted against him were too blind to realize it. What they were doing would be the biggest mistake they would ever make, not because of the several guards that Sasuke could call and have them in trouble in a split second. But because they would lose someone who could have been a friend to them, someone who never wanted the life that was laid out for him.

* * *

Sasuke rode his bike out of the city, going deeper into the middle of nowhere that was surrounded by trees and no sign of the bustling city streets and loud noisy cars. He drove farther, not realizing that he was heading up into the mountains. The altitude was climbing but he just kept riding, not bothering to stop until he came upon a small area that was surrounded by trees and completely deserted. The area had a view that showed the deep valley of mountains.

He got off his bike and got closer to that view then sat on the ground, his legs dangled over the mountains ledge. One small mistake could send him over the edge to his death. Just staring out into the miles of trees, he remembered when him and Juugo had gone off for a ride on their bikes, they had gone up the mountain and just stayed up there for hours. They did that a lot when they lived near each other, it was a habit he wouldn't let die.

He pulled his music player from his pocket and set one of the earphones in his ear. The other he just let hang against his chest, the music that played was something no one would ever think he would listen to. The band was named Skillet, sure they were a christian band, but they music that they sang went with how he felt. The first set of lyrics played as he stared out into the open space, pondering anything and everything.

_I lie here paralytic inside this soul  
screaming for you 'til my throat is numb_

As the song progressed with the several heart wrenching lyrics, it got to the part that struck at him the most. The part of the song that he really couldn't answer for himself, the song seemed like it was something he would say to his self personally. Funny how bands could relate to a lot of people that they didn't even know. It was just how the world worked out, even if it didn't always work out for most of the inhabitants who lived it until they passed on.

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive_

His eyes just stared off into space at those words, when would he live again? When will the fear of not being judged pass? When would he let his feelings touch his heart? When would he get his chance to feel alive and not have to keep hiding behind the music and writing?

_I wanna live my life wanna give you everything_

Those were the last words he heard as he changed the song to a more loud, guitar and drum filled tune. It was one of his favorite bands, but the song was still tugging at his heart. The words rang through his head over and over again. Each song he had liked had something that related to him in a small or very big way.

This one wasn't that big but the one part of the song had a set of words that made him rethink of all the wrongs that people had put against him, all because of some stupid rumors by jealous and shot down news reporters. He didn't like the media, they always ganged up on the ones they try to get to trust them, and honestly it got annoying on his part.

_Feel the pain that I never show  
And I hope you know it's never healing_

He didn't want to think about this anymore so he shut off the music and put it back into his pocket. The only sounds he heard where the birds and occasional chatter of animals in the trees around him. They were peaceful noises and they almost gave him a calm feeling until the same thoughts returned to his mind putting him into a foul mood.

_Maybe a bear will come out and push me off. _He thought bitterly as he recalled all the times he wished he was never born into the Uchiha blood line.

The Uchiha wealth has caused nothing but grief for him. His father once asked if he wanted to have the lies taken care of, people could be easily intimidated by the right sized man. But if he allowed his father to do that, it would just prove their point. Sasuke didn't want people to have fear against him, hate wasn't at all better but what good would come from scaring the ones that wrote the lies about him. More people would just hate him and that wouldn't be able to change.

With a sigh he pulled out his phone, he noticed the time, he was out here later than he thought he would have been. The sky was already beginning to darken as the sun set on the horizon setting several color mixtures in the sky. The colors of red, yellow, orange, purple and blue covered the sky, a perfect picture for any photographer looking to add a sunset to their collections.

Standing from his spot on the ground, he dusted his pants off, relieving the material of the dirt that ruined the shade of color of his jeans. He put his phone back into his pocket and put his helmet on. He threw his leg over the bike and sat himself down on it, he started the engine of the machine and revved it like he had before, another habit he couldn't shake from himself.

He rode off down the rode, heading back into the city, not exactly where he wanted to go, but what choice did he have? His parents would surely send out guards and officers just to find him, he was probably already giving them worried fits, but they should get used to the fact that he could take care of himself. He always had and he always will. He wasn't a baby anymore, he took on his own responsibilities like an adult would do. Given the fact that he was a teenager, he was more mature and responsible than the teens that live today.

_I'm close to being eighteen. Once I hit that age, I'm out of here. _He knew his parents would be upset but this was his life and he wasn't going to let it be controlled for him.

His birthday was in the upcoming weeks, so close yet so far. He would leave the instant his birth date arrived, there would be no more being forced to live this life they had. He wished they could have been a normal family, but that was just wishful thinking and wishes don't come true in a world filled with failed dreams and hopes. There was only one goal and one goal alone that he would shoot for no matter what the world threw at him.

He would work just like everyone else had worked, he would pay his own way just like the average people paid for themselves. There were no handouts for him as far as he was concerned and he would go to hell before he would allow someone to pay for something for him. That wasn't what he was about. Nothing in life is free. That was what he always lived by, and he would continue living by that fact until the day he was put six feet under.

His brother could take over the Uchiha Corporation alone once their father had retired. He only needed one successor and Sasuke didn't want to be the single successor or the other successor, big business wasn't what he was into. Itachi could take the money, take the mansion, and any and all guards that were paid there. Sasuke Uchiha wanted no part of it, and nothing would ever make him change his mind.

* * *

It was about forty minutes later when Sasuke arrived back home, and he was right, his mother was in a worried fit about him. His father only gave him a stern look, silently telling him not to worry them again. Soon that was over and they left to head on to bed, Sasuke watched them leave as Daichi walked up to him. The butler stared Sasuke in the eye before smiling slightly.

"Up at the mountains again?"

"Yeah. Just a force of habit you know."

Daichi nodded his head before patting Sasuke on the shoulder and heading to his room to turn in for the night. Sasuke smiled slightly at the older man's retreating back. Shaking his head he walked up the stairs and went to his room, with a quiet shut of his door he locked it and grabbed his black sweatpants and a pair of of black boxers. A nice warm shower would soothe his stiff muscles.

He emerged from the shower with a towel wrapped around his shoulders as he dried his hair. His chest was bare, revealing his well-toned muscles, he sort of worked out, if taking runs counted then he worked out. His muscles were shaped from the weight lifting classes he took in school.

_You know a heart of gold won't take you all the way  
And in a world so cold it's hard to keep the faith  
I'm never gonna fade away, yeah._

Sasuke paused upon hearing the ringer of his cell, he strolled slowly over it and noticed that it was Juugo. He answered without hesitation and greeted his friend on the other end.

"Hey Sasuke, geez, you kind of worried me when you didn't call."

"Sorry."

"I thought you went and did something stupid again."

"Hey that was only twice."

"Yeah, one time too many for me. I'm not going to let you do it again."

"I know you won't. I'm trying my hardest to not let it happen again, but its kind of hard knowing that so many people judge me without knowing who I am." Sasuke threw his towel onto the back of his desk chair, and sat down onto his bed, the phone still clutched in his hand and pressed against his ear.

"I understand that, but trying to starve yourself won't help that." Inside Sasuke agreed, he sighed after Juugo asked. "So, new school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, not exactly an exciting moment." Sasuke muttered emotionless to his friend.

"Just try to give people a chance, some aren't as bad as you think. And stop giving me that emotionless tone buddy, or I'll come down there and kick your ass." Sasuke smirked when he heard a woman's voice in the background of Juugo's phone reception. "Damn it, hey I have to go, my mom is making me go to bed."

"Hey, be glad she isn't your real mom."

"I know, my birth mother was a bitch."

"Already know that fact. Take care Juugo."

"Alright later."

He set his phone onto a table near his bed, then sprawled himself out on his mattress. Staring at the ceiling, so many questions buzzed through his head he couldn't stop to think on just one of them. Would he be hated? What kind of people were there? Who would be the first to take a shot at him? The popular kids? The troublemakers? Would the teachers despise him? Would they treat him differently apart from the other students?

Sasuke hated thinking these thoughts, but they came to his mind every single night and before he started a new school. He had been lucky to find Juugo, though I guess it was bound to happen, Juugo was picked on when he was younger, his mother abused him and called him everything besides the name he was given. Sasuke befriended him and soon after the secret spilled out of the boy. Sasuke being worried about the one friend he was able to find talked to Daichi about it.

Daichi soon passed the news onto Sasuke's parents and then Fugaku and Mikoto took the matter into their own hands. Juugo was taken to a foster family, where the family had adopted him when they couldn't have children of their own. They had connected with Juugo and he was taken in as their own. Even now, Juugo was more happier than he ever was back at him with his real mom. He wondered how his friend could be so happy despite his past. Maybe there could be hope.

Shaking his head, Sasuke turned himself onto his side, steadily closing his eyes. Tomorrow would surely be hell, and he would give anything if he could just once be treated like a normal kid. But reality came crashing down on him, the world was harsh and that dream was shattered before it even turned into hope. With a heavy sigh, Sasuke drifted off to a restless sleep, this wasn't going to be a very good nights sleep.

_By the way, I made it through the day..._

**A/N Okay, another new story. What do you think?**

**Ignored Love will be updated tomorrow, followed by the asylum and Let Me In in the next few days.**


	2. New School Equals Hell

New School Equals Hell

_I watch the world outside..._

The school was the average size of any public academic institute. Sasuke glanced at all of the teenagers that walked inside, some ignored him while others gave him a nasty sneer or an insulting comment. He didn't pay any attention to them, he was used to this kind of treatment so he did what he always had done. Ignore them. They couldn't say or do anything to him that someone hasn't done or said already. He's heard it all, from the rude comments, to the teasing and disgusted sneers.

He glanced over the piece of paper in his hands which held his schedule. He received it in the mail yesterday, it was handed to him this morning by Daichi. The older man offered to drive him to school which Sasuke agreed with. His clothing consisted of a black hoodie, with the sleeves pushed up, over a black shirt and a pair of black jeans that were torn in the knees. His shoes were a pair of black and white converse.

Now here he was, getting ready to step into another school of hell. Taking an inhale of breath he walked forward and made his way to the doors of the school. Pushing them open he stepped inside as a cool wave of air brushed across his face. He immediately began looking for his locker which he found with ease. After punching in the combination to open it he took the books he wouldn't need from his bag and threw them into the locker.

The only book he kept was the Physics text book which he left in his bag, after slamming the locker door shut he glanced at the paper again before leaving to find his first period class. As he passed the several students in the halls they turned their heads away while rolling their eyes annoyingly. They really weren't subtle about showing him that kind of attitude.

Once he found his class, he took a seat in the back near the window, he looked to the board and spotted the work that needed to be done before the class was over. He didn't waste any time and flipped open his text book and began working on the problems. He breezed through them with ease and soon set the paper aside and sat back in his chair as the bell rang signaling the other students to get to class.

Sasuke paid no attention to the students that entered the room, he wasn't worth their time so why should they be worth his? He was just here to finish his senior year and graduate, he would make it to that goal whether some people liked it or not. All of the students took their seats and their teacher came into the class and began explaining a section of the subject which he already knew about.

He pulled out another notebook, this one was filled with music notes and lyrics. He was working on one song that was mainly piano play, it was a first for him since he normally only played the guitar and drums for his songs, so it was interesting to work with a different instrument. Next to him a girl with pink hair, gave him sideways glances before writing notes about what the teacher was saying.

The teacher finished his lecture before telling them to work on the problems Sasuke had already finished so he just focused on his music. He was too focused on the lyrics he didn't notice when the instructor came up to him and leaned over him.

"Mr. Uchiha." Sasuke glanced up at the man. "You need to complete this work, you may come from a privileged family but you still have to do what the other students are assigned to do."

Without saying a word, Sasuke pulled out his paper and handed it to the older man. He looked at the teen in front of him before the boy decided to speak to him.

"I never ignore a class assignment. I know when I need to focus on my studies."

The teacher gave an approved nod and walked away with the paper in his hand to grade the work the young Uchiha had done. He was the first kid to complete the work assigned without asking for help in the least and this startled the man but he quickly brushed it off as nothing. He never let a student get the best of him and he wasn't going to start now.

Sasuke inwardly sighed and looked back at his notebook as he placed his pen back on the paper. He paused for a few seconds and contemplated on a few words in his head for nodding slightly and writing them on the paper.

_The day has only begun..._

* * *

Lunch period came and Sasuke found himself sitting alone underneath a tree. He carefully watched all of the students, waiting for one of them to pull something on him. He was actually surprised that it hadn't happened yet, given what happened in his past he was always on his guard. He pulled out his music player and put the earphones into his ears. The song _Time For Miracles _By Adam Lambert was all that he heard since the music drowned out everything else around him.

_The future I cannot forget  
This aching heart ain't broken yet  
_

Closing his eyes briefly, he listened to the lyrics and focused on finding the deep meaning hidden within the words. He pulled inspiration from all of his favorite bands, they helped him write his own songs so he could record them with the set up he had at home. Not giving anything else a thought he pulled out his notebook and allowed his hand to flow freely across the pages to create a new music rhythm. It was nothing new to him, creating music was his life, its what he focused on more than anything.

Sakura stared at him from the table she was sitting at with her friends. She felt sorry for him, he was alone, and the looks he had been given by the other students made her want to go over and talk to him. She had chickened out earlier in class, since she didn't want to bother him in his writing or whatever he was doing. But she knew she would have to face him sooner or later, but she didn't know if she should do it now or wait.

She was about to stand up and go over to him, but the bell suddenly rang and he got up and headed back inside. _Damn it._ There went her chance of going over to talk to him, she knew it wouldn't be the last time she saw him; but what would her friends say if they knew she hadn't talked to him yet and gotten the first part of their plan out of the way? She never really wanted to agree to it in the first place, but she felt she had to.

* * *

The end of the school day came and Sakura found herself walking out of the school alone. Her friends had been picked up by their parents to run errands or be taken to something else. She sighed, she was the last one walking down the hallway, at least it was quiet compared to how it is when school is in session. She suddenly heard the sound of a piano, there was only one room that could be coming from and she decided to go and check it out.

She cracked open the door and spotted Sasuke sitting on the piano bench, she watched as his hands glided smoothly over each key, which sounded in a beautiful wave of music. But what surprised her, was the fact that he was singing along with it. His smooth voice filled the room as he sang to match each note that he played on the large musical instrument. She got lost just hearing his voice and the words that formed from his lips.

_Filled with so much pain_  
_I can barely breath_  
_Bring out the knife_  
_And cut out every part of me_

_I see no reasons _  
_To let these thoughts pass_  
_Believe me I know_  
_But this is the last_

_Bruised and bleeding_  
_I see no care within your eyes_  
_Only what I missed _  
_And that was your cruel fake lies_

"You have real talent."

Sasuke jumped in the piano chair and turned to the door as his eyes widened. He hadn't been expecting anyone to be there, no one ever heard him sing before with the exception of Juugo, though he didn't mind singing in front of people, he just didn't think his songs had reached their full potential yet. He sighed softly then turned away and packed up his music notebook and left without a word to her. She hesitated before she decided to follow him.

"Hey." She yelled when she managed to catch him down the hallway.

He turned to her when she called for him. "What? If you're trying to gain my trust, you're wasting your time." He stated in an emotionless tone.

"I just thought you'd like some company," She stated.

"Company? Why? You feel sorry for me? Its all pity isn't it? Well I don't need it, I know enough about people to know when they are setting me up, so just leave me alone." Sasuke shook his head and turned to continue walking.

"Hey, I only wanted to-"

He cut her off. "Wanted to what? You think I'll talk to you just because you're the only one who has approached me this way?" He looked back at her. "I've been through hell my entire life because of my family's status. Don't think for one second that I don't know what you're up to. You're no different than the other people I went to school with before. Please, spare me the lies. I didn't ask for any of this."

He turned to walk away and she didn't follow him until he was already out the door. She bit her lip and took off after him, she had to get him to trust her but how was she supposed to do that. He stood outside by the street when a car suddenly pulled up, Sakura thought she was going to miss him but she managed to call his attention which also grabbed the drivers attention as well. Sasuke could only growl with annoyance before letting his gaze travel to her face.

"Sasuke!"

When he turned to her, the driver of the car got out to greet her and Sasuke sighed again only with frustration this time when Daichi turned and smiled at him. The older male was surprised someone had called the young boy's name. Daichi thought for sure that the young Uchiha wouldn't have made any friends on his first day at this school. Sasuke shook his head at the male and tried to give a subtle sign telling him that this girl wasn't one of his friends.

"Who is she Sasuke?" Daichi asked with a smile.

"Some girl who doesn't know when to leave someone alone when they tell her to." Sasuke frowned and Daichi seemed surprised by his answer.

He leaned closer to Sasuke and whispered to him. "Come on Sasuke, give her a chance, she can't be all that bad."

Sasuke bit his lip and looked at her from the corner of his eye. Sakura stood still just staring at him, waiting for him to say something to her but when he didn't, she decided she would have to take the initiative to speak to him. She took in a deep breath and took a few steps towards him and held her hand out to him. Sasuke and Daichi both seemed surprised by her gesture and they looked up at her to see she gave a gentle smile.

"I guess I didn't really introduce myself very well earlier." She blushed slightly. "I'm Sakura."

Sasuke stared at the hand she had offered and debated whether or not he should even acknowledge that she had offered a hand shake. Daichi nudged him lightly in the back and Sasuke looked at him to see the older man was raising an eyebrow. Sasuke frowned at him but Daichi only nudged him again.

"Come on Sasuke." He smiled.

"Fine." Sasuke muttered.

Then he grabbed her hand which she seemed taken aback by. "I'm Sasuke."

When they dropped their hands, Sasuke merely stared at her with a questioning gaze, she seemed shocked that he was staring at her the way he was. She raised a brow at him and glanced at Daichi briefly before it went back to Sasuke.

"What?"

"I'm just curious as to why you approached me in the first place, no doubt you've heard about my family and what lies have spread through the media." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Well, I just want the truth, what I mean is, I want to know the real you." She knew she was lying and she hated herself for it.

"Why?"

"Because you seem like you are a nice guy, despite saying those things to me." She blushed.

"Can I offer you a ride home miss?" Daichi asked with a gentle smile.

"Uh...n-no-"

"Oh come now, don't be shy." He opened the door for them.

She nodded and got inside as Sasuke followed her. She looked around the car and turned to Sasuke when his phone suddenly rang, he pulled it from his pocket and answered it. Without another look to her he concentrated on what his best friend said.

"Dude how was the first day?"

She raised a brow since she was able to hear the person on the other line.

"Damn Juugo, you don't need to talk so loud." He muttered which earned a giggle from Sakura. "The first day was the same as always. Though I met someone who I'm still a little unsure about." He glanced at Sakura from the corner of his eye as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Daichi smirked and started the car before pulling out of the school pick up area and heading down the road. Sakura stared at Sasuke as he continued to talk to his friend. He glanced up and saw that she was looking at him. He felt a little uncomfortable talking to his friend with her staring at him, it was almost as if she was spying on him. He shook his head and returned to his conversation with Juugo before deciding he should end it.

"Uh Juugo, I'll call you later." He said. "I'm a little caught up right now."

"Alright man, you better."

"Yeah yeah." Sasuke smirked and hung up.

He looked to Sakura as a blush appeared on her cheeks. "Why are you staring at me?" He raised a brow at her suspiciously.

"No reason."

"Yeah...right." He raised a brow.

"Miss Sakura." Daichi called her.

"Oh just call me Sakura."

"Oh okay." He smiled. "I see you're just like Sasuke."

"Huh?"

"He doesn't like me calling him Sir."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah he's completely against it, you should have seen how many times he's told me to stop."

"Daichi." Sasuke called him and the older man just grinned.

After Sakura explained to Daichi where her home was he dropped her off and headed back to the mansion that the Uchiha family owned. Sasuke sighed as he got out of the vehicle just when Daichi came over to his side. He knew the young Uchiha didn't want to be home right now, his parents would surely start asking him about his day or even start talking about the Uchiha Corporation and how they were sure Sasuke would make a good business partner for Itachi.

He sighed and walked into the house where he was greeted by his parents and his brother. He shook his head and went up to his room, not giving any of them a chance to say anything to him, he just wanted to get his homework done and go to work where hopefully he would be able to forget about today. There was nothing about today that he wanted to remember, but he paused in his thoughts when Sakura entered his mind.

"Is she being legit or is she setting me up?" He asked himself as he began his homework. "Damn I wish life could be as easy as this damn homework."

It didn't take him long to complete the assignments, he threw his work into his binder and tossed that back into his backpack which was left on his bed. He changed into a pair of old black jeans and an old white shirt, his boss said that he would need old clothes to work at the shop. Sasuke didn't mind, a lot of his clothes were old, he didn't buy new things just because they were out of style, as long as they were still wearable then he was going to wear it. He didn't wear fancy clothing like his parents and his older sibling, he preferred a casual style.

He slipped on a pair of black and white converse and grabbed his wallet and phone which he put into his pockets. He headed downstairs after he grabbed his jacket and his keys, when he got to the front door his mother called him and he stopped in his tracks. He turned to her with a questioning look and he hoped she would say what she needed to quickly so he could get out of here and get to work before he was late.

"Where are you off to?" She asked him.

"I got a job at a motorcycle shop." He stated.

"Oh, I see well I'll just talk to you later, I don't want you to be late." She reached out to him and pulled him into a hug. "Be careful out there sweetheart." Then she pulled away and headed towards the living room.

He sighed and opened the door and walked down the steps to his dirt bike. He slipped on his jacket and grabbed his helmet to put it over his head, he got on the bike and started it. He revved it before taking off down the driveway where the gate opened for him like it had before. Sasuke slowed down and glanced down the street and noticed there weren't any cars near him so he drove out onto the black top. His workplace wasn't that far away, so he really wasn't worried too much about being late.

When he arrived he parked his dirt bike in the back of the shop and walked in through the back door. His employer already told him where he would park and where to enter the shop and Sasuke agreed when he first talked to the man.

When he entered, he was greeted by Hitoshi, he was the one Sasuke talked to about the job. He was an older man around his late fifties and from what Sasuke could tell he was the only one working at this shop, his hair was gray and his dark brown eyes showed he was still as active as when he was young. His clothing were old clothes like Sasuke's, just a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Hitoshi placed out his hand and Sasuke took it with a small smile on his lips.

"Alright Sasuke, its just you and I working here. My last employee was found stealing parts from my shop so he was fired." He stated. "I hope I won't have that problem with you."

"No sir, that's not who I was raised to be."

"Good to hear." He led Sasuke over to the office. "You can leave your things in here so they don't get lost or broken." Sasuke nodded and removed his jacket.

He took his keys, phone and wallet and placed them in his jacket pockets before leaving the article of clothing hanging on a shelf in the office. He walked out into the shop and saw Hitoshi pushing a motorcycle towards the back. He followed him and the older man kicked the stand out and turned to him.

"Are you ready?"

"Sure." Sasuke replied.

"Alright, we need to change the tires on this and basically give it a full tune up." Hitoshi stated.

"Okay, so where do we start." Sasuke asked him.

"We'll change out the tires first, and then change the oil and the filter and we'll go from there." Hitoshi explained. "The owner will be back to pick this up in a week, so we have that time to finish working on it. Is that too soon for you?"

"No, that's fine. Am I coming here everyday after school this week then."

"Yeah, except Sunday, since we're closed, and besides, I think we can have this bike done in three or four days." Hitoshi grinned.

Sasuke manage a smile and they started to work on the bike. Hitoshi taught Sasuke some things that he didn't know, and he was able to catch on pretty quick which surprised the older man. Sasuke even showed Hitoshi a few things that he learned while working with bikes back where he used to live.

* * *

Sasuke slipped on his jacket and pulled out his phone to check the time. It was nine o'clock and they were closing up the shop, he walked out the back as Hitoshi checked to see if the front door was locked before following Sasuke out the back door and locking that too. Sasuke turned to the man when he called him.

"Nice work today Sasuke."

"Thanks." Sasuke smiled. "And thanks for putting up with me and giving me this job."

"Hey, you deserve it as much as anyone else." Hitoshi smiled. "Now I'll see you tomorrow at the same time."

Sasuke nodded as Hitoshi bid him a goodbye and walked to the side of the shop and got into his car. Sasuke climbed onto his bike and put his helmet on as the man drove off, Sasuke gave a small smile and started up his bike before taking off down the road one more time. The streets were just about empty, only a few cars passed him on his way back home and he was glad since he preferred to be the only one on the road sometimes.

He had to get home soon to call Juugo, his friend was probably worrying about him and he was slightly surprised that he hadn't tried calling him already. Sasuke shook his head and turned down a road which would take him to his home. When he came to the gate, he had to enter a pass-code before it would open, after nine the gates locked and didn't open unless the pass-code was entered. The gates opened with only a slight creak and he drove in as they shut quietly behind him.

Stopping near the front door, he parked the bike and shut off the engine. He removed his helmet and got off the motor vehicle and let his helmet hand from the handle bars. Sasuke ran up to the front door and slipped his key into the lock and opened door to step inside. He was greeted by Daichi who was on his way to bed.

"Sasuke, how was your first day at work?" He asked.

"It went really well, my boss is pretty cool." Sasuke smiled and Daichi gave a thumbs up.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning." Daichi gave a wave.

"Night Daichi." Sasuke told him as the older man nodded before walking away.

Sasuke headed upstairs to his room, when he walked through the door, he shut and locked it before throwing his jacket onto the desk where his laptop sat along with his keys, wallet and phone. He grabbed a pair of black sweats, boxers and a sleeveless white shirt and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. He switched on the water and undressed himself before stepping into the walk in shower and closing the door. He stood under the warm water as the heat relaxed his muscles, he ran a hand through his hair as he gave a sigh.

"Day one down, several more to go." He muttered. "Fuck."

After he finished his shower and got dressed he walked out of the bathroom and walked over to the desk to grab his phone before throwing himself onto his bed and staring at the ceiling. He brought his phone up to his view and went to his contacts to dial Juugo's number. He placed the plastic against his head as the ringing sounded in his ear.

"Thank you for calling Kin's pornography, how may I help you today?" A voice asked over the phone.

"What the fuck Juugo?"

"Haha, I knew you were going to say that." Juugo laughed over the line.

"You asshole!"

"Hey, don't get mad at me, it was just a joke." Sasuke glared since he could still hear Juugo laughing.

"I'll get you for this." Sasuke growled as he gritted his teeth.

"Oh I'm shakin' in my boots." Juugo mocked him

"You will be when I come kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Shut up Sasuke." Juugo chuckled as Sasuke gave a smirk. "So how was the rest of your day?"

"I had my first day at work today, my boss is cool, he's an older guy like Daichi."

"You seem to get along with the older people better than the younger ones." Juugo stated.

"Yeah no kidding." Sasuke replied after he gave a yawn. "How was your day?"

"Same old same old, I went to school, went to work, came home, ate dinner, took a shower and now I'm sitting in my room talking to you."

"Wow, I guess you do stick to your old routine."

"Well, you're not here to hang out with, I miss taking the drive up to the mountains with ya."

"Yeah, you need to come here to visit, if not I'll go up there."

"Hm, maybe my mom will let me come up there this weekend."

"Maybe." Sasuke stated.

"I'll ask her, I'm sure she'd be cool with it." Juugo said. "So, did you eat anything for dinner?"

"No." Sasuke muttered.

"Get your ass to the kitchen and get something to eat."

"Yes mother." Sasuke stated in a mocking tone.

"I'm serious Sasuke." His friend said. "I'm not letting you skip a meal, not after what happened before."

"Yeah, yeah."

Sasuke had gone down to grab a few vegetables and mixed them together with lettuce to make a salad. He wasn't very hungry, but he would eat it so his best friend wouldn't worry about him. After he had eaten, he and Juugo talked for a whole hour before they said their goodbyes. Sasuke had gone to the kitchen to put his bowl in the sink and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge before heading back up to his room. He took a sip from the water bottle before placing it on the nightstand and crawled into bed and pulled the blanket over his body. His mind drifted to what tomorrow would bring.

Things went semi-okay today, but how long would that last before someone pulled something on him. He dreaded when that day would come, who knows what the kids in this city would pull just to embarrass him or even take it farther than that. He shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts, thinking negatively wasn't going to help.

"Maybe tomorrow will be different." He turned on his side. "Hell who am I kidding its never different, its always the same."

_By the way I'm leaving out today..._

**A/N Yes! I finally updated this. Sorry it took so long guys.**

**Please read and review.  
**


	3. Author Note

Hello hello hello!

Ah, been awhile since I've been on here huh? Well its with a heavy heart that I will be leaving this site permanently. Don't get me wrong, I love this site and the people and writers I've met on here. I will take the stories down one by one within the next few days maybe weeks.

But I have started independent publishing with Amazon Kindle and Scarred from The Untold Anthology was the first one to go live. It's available on Kindle if anyone would like to add it to their collection. :) I am still writing but I'm taking it to another level. Hopefully other readers will enjoy my writing as much as all of you have.

I'm sorry some of them will remain unfinished but I must move on to something different and hopefully more successful. :)


End file.
